Sugar
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: In response to a surprise Challenge (from the 6th of June) for the Babe and Plum Family Challenges from Margaret: Using the given photo create a one shot having the bridge and nature be the background to where Ranger finally mans up and gets his babe...with a judge in the wings and Hector as a witness...Ranger POV ONLY. Babe HEA


_In response to a surprise Challenge (from the 6_ _th_ _of June) for the Babe and Plum Family Challenges from Margaret: Using the given photo create a one shot having the bridge and nature be the background to where Ranger finally mans up and gets his babe...with a judge in the wings and Hector as a witness...Ranger POV ONLY._

 _In addition, the Maroon 5 song,_ _ **Sugar**_ _, has been teasing me to write about it, so I combined them with only little snippets from Sugar. I had to finish writing and post Chapter 5 of_ _ **Boxes of Red**_ _before I could pursue this challenge since my Muse was determined to see this through to the end._

 _Not mine. JE owns them all._

 **SUGAR**

RANGER POV

Looking a tad frustrated as she blew one of those beautiful stray curls off her forehead, I watched as her head disappeared below the side panel presumably to hit her head on the desk top. I resisted the urge to chuckle but she was damned cute. Up she popped rolling her eyes resting her chin heavily in her left hand, pouting those luscious lips. Her right hand rubbed her neck and suddenly she knew I was there, watching her. Slowly she glanced my way, her eyes widening as I captured her glance. I raised one eyebrow and lifted my chin. _Did she just lick her lips at me?_

I gave her a tiny smirk, beckoning slowly with the customary come here signal and raised my chin in challenge. She blushed and fidgeted a bit but stood up, walking towards me, slowly, never dropping her gaze.

"You want me, Batman?" she purred with a sultry smile as she stepped into my space, real close and personal but not touching. _Madre Dios_.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

"You haven't answered my question, Batman. Did. You. Want. Me?" _Ooh yeah. She has no idea how much I_ _ **want**_ _her, or perhaps she does? Hang on, she's taking control…_

"Earth to Batman. Lost you there for a bit, Batman. So, what's it to be?" She stood there, confident and smirking, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. But there was mischief there alright. I was so tempted to just kiss her senseless as she stood there almost defiant but with a cheeky little grin. A challenge almost as if she dared me to be provoked. That's my Babe, provocative. She has pushed my boundaries beyond where I had them firmly established, safe and guarded.

I have been through so much danger in the worst hell holes of the world that has tested and challenged my courage and my endurance to the absolute limit time and time again. Yet here I stand with her before me, a plan in my head and I need to gather my wits to see this through. The gauntlet has been thrown. If I don't make my intentions clear, someone else is bound to step up. She has brought light and **sweetness to my life**. At first I felt I didn't deserved her but once I realised that I cannot be apart from her for long without yearning for her smile, her touch, to hear her voice, to smell her luscious fragrance or even just a look from those beautiful blue eyes, I knew I was meant to have her and be with her and in that way. Perhaps she saved me, by loving me. **Sugar. Yes please. Won't you come and put it down on me.** I am so addicted to her. Ironic. Her hormones go crazy without sugar. So do mine, but she is my sugar fix.

"Babe."

"Nuh-uh. That ain't gonna cut it, Ranger. You need to speak words, actual words, in sentences." She winked at me. _Holy shit! Man up, Manoso._ I look deep into her sparkling blue eyes and am taken aback by the truth in her eyes. I am so deep into her and I see it reflected in her eyes. She's chewing her bottom lip, waiting patiently, looking at me expectantly, knowingly.

Little does she realise how she can scatter my thoughts and scramble my brain, not quite tongue-tied, but scrambled all the same. So I smile at her and lean in close to her ear, not touching, just a whisper breath from that sweet spot on her neck. I hear a little gasp. _Gotcha, Babe._ Two can play at that game. Must take control again or my plans will be shot to pieces.

"We need to go." I instructed.

"You've been working hard and you need a break," I whispered slowly and deliberately.

"We do? I do?"

 _Oh yes._ Those are the words I really want to hear. I'm trying to get up the courage to make her mine, really mine, forever mine, if she'll have me.

"Yes, you do. We have a date, you and I?"

"Oh." She said so eloquently, her pouty lips open. I rallied my thoughts.

"Yes," I whispered in her ear. "If you go up to seven to freshen up, you'll see that I've laid out something pretty for you to wear. Meet me in the garage in 30 minutes." I nipped the edge of her ear then caressed that same spot with my tongue.

"Where are we going, Ranger?" Her voice was a little breathless and her eyes half closed while her neck tilted enticingly for me. I placed a gentle kiss along her neck and one below her ear. She sighed and I saw a little shiver ripple over her body.

"For a drive … and a surprise." Yeah, a _big_ surprise.

"Okay." Her eyes opened and she smiled nibbling her bottom lip and looked at me coyly tilting her head in that sexy way.

"Are you playing hooky? What will the Boss say?"

"Meh. He's fine with it. I'll put in a good word for you, but only if you look good."

"Okay." With a perky grin she walked to the elevator with an extra bit of sway in her hips giving me a little pinkie wave as the doors closed. I couldn't help but smile. I'm a lucky bastard.

I turned and the entire control room was quiet, except for the keyboards of the guys on monitors.

"It's about fucking time, Rangeman." Tank was never one to mince words, just cut to the chase. He gave me a fist bump and one of our customary man shakes. "About _fucking_ time." He reinforced.

I smiled and glanced at all my men who were suddenly very busy, totally engrossed in their immediate task, it seemed. _Yeah right._

Tank was absolutely right. I called Hector as I strode to my office to confirm preparations. All was set.

Stephanie is so in tune with me and so responsive. I want her more than I can say. Since the day I first set eyes on her in that diner, all thanks to Connie, or dare I say Vinnie … or perhaps that lingerie business for being caught by the Feds… I have been intrigued and so captivated by this beautiful blue-eyed woman. She has so much allure and charisma. She's feisty and brave yet she can blush with just a look or a subtle innuendo. She is determined and passionate. I love her. I'm _in love_ with her and I need her in my life, not just now, today, tomorrow, a week from now. Not just someday. I want her for **every** day, from now to wherever the future takes us. I've reached that point where I realise that if I don't man up, I may lose her to someone else, someone who may have the courage to step in and step up if I don't get my act together. Then I'll have lost her forever. That thought alone sends shivers down my spine and causes my heart to ache and contract tightly. I have made the right decision.

Precisely thirty minutes later the elevator doors opened to the garage to reveal my Babe in the outfit I had hoped she would choose. I had set out three options and she chose the summery halter neck dress in white with a bit of lace, which emphasised her beautiful skin, her shoulders and her sweet décolletage. Turquoise sandals and a matching bracelet finished off the fresh look. Her tanned legs looked long and sexy especially with the side slit in the almost maxi length skirt. She looked radiant and totally edible. She blushed at my heated look. She rallied and walked slowly towards me, our eyes never losing their gaze as she placed her hand on my heart. My white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, was offset with sand coloured trousers and cream coloured boat shoes. I was channelling smart casual, perfect for the beach on this summery day.

"You should wear white more often, Batman. You look ever so delectable in this shirt. So, so … sexy." Her voice had that sexy, husky breathless tone that did all kinds of things to my head, my body and my heart. She ran her fingers up to the open collar, touching my bare neckline and literally breathed me in, her eyes closing appreciatively. She had stepped back enough to take me in with a long slow appreciative scan and then she blushed.

"Just the shirt, Babe? You look sensational."

I pulled her tightly against my body and kissed her slow and sensuously, tasting her and wishing I could just throw her over my shoulder and run up the stairs to seven to have my way with her. I teased her succulent lips and centred myself.

"Let's go, Babe. We're going for a drive."

"Are we going to the beach today? It's perfect beach weather. Oh. But I didn't grab my swimsuit." As she looked into my hungry eyes she gulped. "Guess I won't need them then."

I opened the door for her watching her long legs slide into the plush seats of the Porsche. Reaching for the seatbelt I brushed my lips lightly across hers and smiled. Her eyes widened and the blue darkened under those long lashes. Once again she licked her lips. I couldn't help myself as I placed my hand behind her neck and drew her in for another heated kiss.

"Oh boy." She was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"Hmm-mm. Let's go before I really change my mind," I half growled into her hair.

Leaving Trenton behind, she was quiet for a bit and I tried unsuccessfully to get into my zone. I was too distracted. She kept glancing at me so I took her hand, kissed the palm and placed it on my thigh, running little circles with my thumb. That was better. She smiled and sighed.

Over the last couple of months we have escaped work and had mini dates as well as dinner dates in the evening. Just yesterday we had a picnic and she played on the swings, laughing in that contagious carefree way. Last week I flew her to New York City to have lunch and a leisurely bicycle ride through Central Park. On a weekend last month we drove to Philly for a stroll through the Italian Markets staying overnight at a little hotel. Spending time with her was paramount and escaping the humdrum of work was a pleasant experience and an indulgence which I never really appreciated until recently. She is my indulgence. Just being together, not at work, not on a job, just being there as a couple was very cathartic. I wanted to share every moment with her and share in her joy and just relax. Sometimes we talked a lot, other times words were not necessary. Today was one of those, the latter.

"Are we going to Point Pleasant?" she asked excitedly.

I just smiled at her and nodded. She beamed and snuggled into her seat half turning to face me.

"I really like this shirt," she murmured as her hand gently probed the buttons and slid inside to my chest. She hummed approvingly, undoing the next button rubbing my chest in firm circles. I grabbed her hand and gently placed it on my thigh, interlacing my fingers with hers. She sighed again and closed her eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

We walked the boardwalk hand in hand and had lunch overlooking the ocean which sparkled in the sunlight. We shared fond memories of family times at the beach since we both had happy memories of this place. She called this her Thinking Place, her place to centre herself to find peace, solace from the Burg. Ice creams and sweet snacks were on the cards …

"Not a temple day, Ranger?"

"Carlos, Babe. No. Not a temple day. But I will gladly worship at your temple every day, if you let me." She blushed deeply and I gave her my full 1000 wattage grin. She blew a wayward curl off her temple. I ran my hand up to it and tucked the stray curls behind her ear. I grabbed her hand again and we walked down to the water's edge taking off our shoes and strolling along the shore to the rocks and back again.

Watching the sun sinking lower with the golden peachy glow of a warm wonderful sunset about to come, I turned her in my arms and looked deep into her eyes before going down on bended knee.

"Stephanie, Babe? Querida. I love you with every little ounce of my heart and soul. You have brought so much light and joy to my life I can't imagine a day without you. **When I'm without you I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees.** Babe, I want our Someday. I want it now, with you, not just someday but _**every**_ day. Stephanie Michelle Plum? Will you marry me and make me the happiest and luckiest man alive?"

"Carlos?" she replied as she too went down on bended knee her eyes glistening and a most beautiful smile on her radiant face. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes. I, too, want our Someday to be _**every**_ day. I love you so much it hurts. Yes. Yes. I will marry you, anywhere, anytime. Right now if you want." _Oh yes!_ My heart jumps for joy.

I feel so ecstatically joyful that I leapt up and took her in my arms holding her up high and wheeled her around. I kissed her deeply but kept it PG in deference to a family or two cheering nearby at our obvious declarations of love. I opened the ring box and she gasped at the bezel set cushion cut sparkling diamond with tapered shoulder diamonds in platinum. I placed it reverently on her ring finger and kissed it in place. She threw her arms around me with such force that she nearly knocked me off my feet. She kissed me hard and deep and then gently pulled away.

"Te amo, Carlos. You have made me the luckiest woman in the world. I am so, so happy."

"Te amo, Babe. Did you mean it? Right now? Shall we?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded enthusiastically and I swept her off her feet running up the beach. The children ran with us cheering and clapping with our shared joy. At the car I set her down and dusted off her feet, grabbing a small towel from the car and put her sandals on her feet. I dusted the sand off mine and we climbed in the car and drove off, the sky a spectacular orange crimson glow as the sun hovered above the horizon but with that aqua glow of early twilight that my Abuela always loved about summer.

Stephanie looked at me curiously but with a broad smile. As we approached a gate, I stopped the car, barely ten minutes from where we were on the beach. Pressing a concealed button, I pressed in the security code on the hidden console and the gate opened and I drove down the driveway through a beautiful garden landscape. I stopped the car, climbed out and held her door open. Kissing her again, I took her by the hand smiling at her surprise. The garden was lit with fairy lights along a path.

"I can still hear the sea." She said in wonderment. "But I hear some more water."

I smile knowingly, leading her by the hand as we rounded a bend to find a little wooden bow bridge. The railings were entwined with fairy lights giving it a magical appearance. She gasped in awe at this beautiful setting as she saw the water rippling over the rocks below. Above the bridge, small round paper lanterns were hanging from the canopy of foliage and from the low branches over the stream, reflecting in the pools of water. The lush green foliage overhanging the bubbling stream added to the ambience of the Japanese style gardens surrounding the bridge. Azaleas and rhododendrons added a splash of colour in amongst the many verdant greens and golds of the luxurious vegetation. She glowed with the reflected light from the lanterns and the fairy lights and the crimson glow from the setting sun. Stephanie beamed at me, her eyes glistening.

Slowly I walked her across the bridge to a simple tulle-entwined, four pillared wedding gazebo with smaller sprays of fairy lights. Stephanie's face was priceless as she spotted Hector waiting with Father Miguel, my family's parish priest. He nodded his approval and whispered something to Hector who smiled and nodded as well.

"Chica. My Angelita." He kissed her cheek and she hugged him warmly.

"Oh, Hector, I'm so glad you especially are here." She touched the teardrop tattoo reverently and then admired his white shirt and light stone denim jeans. He placed a small tiara of little flowers upon her hair adjusting her curls around them.

"You look so beautiful this evening. May I have the honour of giving you away?"

"Oh. Si," she whispered, nodding her head almost on the verge of tears.

"That would be just wonderful, Hector." She swallowed hard and quickly regained her composure. I smiled indulgently at her. All the while, Father Miguel was taking photos. He handed the camera to his assistant as I gave Hector the jewellery box. She opened it looking at me in surprise.

"Carlos? Oh, my! Holy cow! They're beautiful," she enthused as Hector took the teardrop diamond earrings and exchanged them for the silver hoops she had in. They sparkled in the ambient light from all the fairy lights and lanterns. She looked like a beautiful, radiant goddess. Father Miguel's assistant handed Stephanie a small bouquet of white calla lilies and phalaenopsis orchids with some greenery tied with blue ribbons.

All is ready.

Hector walked my Babe from the twinkling bridge like a proud brother and handed her over to me after kissing her on both cheeks, a man hug for me. We exchanged our vows including our declarations made on the beach along with the traditional vows, most importantly, our **someday** being **every day** for the rest of our lives.

When Father Miguel declared that we were husband and wife and that I may kiss my bride, there was no hesitation. I was so smitten with my new wife and quickly forgot where we were as I plundered her mouth until some vigorous throat clearing brought us back to the now. I had dipped her and looked into her deep blue eyes full of love and lust.

"Hello, Mrs Manoso. I love you. Te amo mi amor, mi amante, mi alma. Mi corazón es tuyo para siempre. " _(I love you, my love, my lover, my soul.)_ _(My heart is yours forever.)_ Slowly we rose to the upright position so that we could sign the paper work. Hector was our witness. Hugs and handshakes all round from Hector and Father Miguel. In the background the sweet sounds of Maroon 5 singing " **Sugar** " made Stephanie smile at me. She loves that song. Oh, I want some of that **sugar** tonight. **Yes please**. And we have cake because everyone knows that Stephanie loves cake. We might need some for energy and sustenance. Ella made up a fruit and cheese platter and a **red velvet** wedding cake. How many ways can we enjoy that cake tonight, I wonder. I grab her hand and pull her to my chest looking down at her smiling face.

"Let's go, Babe."

"Where to, Batman?"

"To the Batcave, of course, Mrs Manoso," I smirked, walking away from the beautiful garden setting with my new bride up to the house within these gardens. I carried her over the threshold and closed the door behind us to start our celebrations and our new life, together as Mr and Mrs Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

ooooOoooo

So there you go. I hope you enjoyed this Babe story.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
